


Just Feeling The Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, General, Ghosts, Guilt, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Shooting, Shooting Gun, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Survivor Guilt, Thinking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin was in a depressed state, as he was grieving for Malia, Luckily Steve was patient & helping him through the process, Will it make their relationship better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Chin was in a depressed state, as he was grieving for Malia, Luckily Steve was patient & helping him through the process, Will it make their relationship better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly woke up & found that his heart was slowly healing, that is because of his new lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, After his wife's death, He was closing himself off to love again, & thought that he shouldn't give his heart away again, but the seal got under his radar, & he fell helplessly in love with him, & has no regrets of that happening, & the team is so happy, & showing their support for them. He got up & got dressed, & decided to watch his lover do his usual swim, as a routine of his workout.

 

Steve in the meantime, he was cutting through the ocean like it was nothing standing in his way, He thought about the last two months, & it made him happy that he could share his home, & life with someone again. **"I am glad that person is Chin, He just understands me, & I think I **_could_** fully commit to him for the rest of our lives"** , he thought to himself, as he was making his way through the water, & doing his laps, He decided to let the computer genius relax, & he was gonna take care of him, As he was making his way back to shore, walking the rest of the way in, He smiled, as he saw the handsome native waiting for him with a cup of a coffee in his hand.

 

"Hey, I thought I ordered you on bed rest, Cause that last case was brutal, Hon", Steve said with concern etched in his voice, The Lieutenant smiled, & said, "I am fine, Babe, I sleep better with you holding me", The Seal said with embarrassed smile, "I am sorry, I had some stress to relieve", & Chin added, "I love to watch you swim", & the Five-O Commander said, "Why don't you go & relax on the lanai, & I will make us some breakfast, After I get changed, okay ?", The Handsome Native nodded, & said, "Sounds good to me", & Steve handed him his coffee cup, they shared a kiss, & headed back up to the house, Chin stopped & took in the beautiful scenery, & said to himself thinking, **"Malia would've loved this"** , & he went to join his lover.

 

As he sat down to enjoy the morning surroundings around him, His mind drifted back to the time, that he spent with his deceased wife. The tears fell shamelessly down his face, as the memories hit him full force, He didn't even register Steve coming out, & setting the breakfast tray on the table, & wrapping his arms around him, giving him comfort. Chin said, blubbering through his tears, "I am sorry, I know I shouldn't be sad, But I can't help it, I miss her so much", He composed himself, as Steve hugged him tighter, Chin was just feeling the love, that Steve was giving off, as well as the continuing comfort.

 

"Baby, It's okay, She was an awesome woman, She left me the most wonderful & important gift, You, You need to grieve a little bit more, Then go ahead, there is no timetable on this, Just know that I love you, & I am always here for you, okay ?", The Hawaiian Native smiled his first true smile, & said, "I love you, Steve McGarrett, Thank you for gracing my life, & making it better", "Ditto, Right back at ya", Breakfast forgotten, They clung on, & held each other, til the emotional rollercoaster was over. As if it was she was nearby, Steve heard Malia's voice, & he turned around & found her with a smile, & said with a pleading tone, clear as day.

 

 _"Please take good care of him, Steve, He needs all the love, & be cherished, as long as you guys live"_, she said & then Steve thought to himself with a bigger smile vowing & promising, **"Don't worry, Malia, No matter what, I ** _am_** always gonna be there for him,  & make him happy, love, & take care of him"**. He hugged his handsome lover once more, & they broke the embrace, when Chin announced that he was hungry. Steve served up the food, & they focused on each other, & what they had planned for that particular day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
